1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for decoding information, and, more particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for decoding information, which is comprised of four inputs arranged within a series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None of the prior constructions of decoding apparatus known which receives four inputs which are arranged within a series for receiving a self-clocking code which is comprised of input signals on the four inputs, and which produces a binary bit having a high level if the first two inputs within the series go high simultaneously, of if the last two inputs within the series go high simultaneously, and a binary bit having a low level if the second input only or third input only goes high.